shinigami
by LUFFY UZUMAKI V.2
Summary: hinata hyuga murió después de la batalla de pain, y fue mandara a la sociedad de almas y ahí conoce una gran amiga que pronto se meterá en problemas, mal resumen lo se pero denle una oportunidad,
1. Chapter 1

**bleach y naruto no me pertenecen les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

**La historia empieza en la batalla de pain y antes de que ichigo se convirtiera en shinigami.**

{shinigami} personaje hablando

{shinigami} pensamiento del personaje

_**GETSUGA TENSHOU**_ técnica del personaje

**{Hola} **biju, hollow y zapakuto

**Prologo **

konoha había sufrido un gran ataque del líder de akatsuki, el héroe de la hoja naruto uzumaki había salvado a la aldea de la hoja de pain, pero no todo era felicidad ya que una persona que se había sacrificado por el uzumaki se llamaba hyuga hinata ahora estaba en el hospital **(o lo que quedaba de él)** estaba muy lastimada y no tenia posibilidades de sobrevivir había recibido un herida grave en el pecho donde estaba su corazón y lo peor es que no había nadie a su lado sus amigos sus compañeros de equipo o su sensei ni siquiera la persona por la que dio la vida el está con otra que solo tiene leves heridas, y su familia no le sorprendía que su familia se preocupada por ella a excepción de neji que él la vino a visitar pero se fue a ver a su novia tenten, hinata ya sentía como su vida abandonaba su vida pero tuvo un flash de sus recuerdos desde que nació la muerte de su madre, los maltratos de su padre, la graduación genin, los exámenes chunnin, los 2 años de entrenamiento, la misión de buscar a sasuke y su causa de muerte, pain.

Hinata estaba cerrando los ojos y cuando termino de cerrarlos al fin sentía paz, ya no le dolía nada parecía nunca fue lastimada hasta que sintió que se cayó y cuando se levanto vio que era konoha pero está muy diferente estaba completamente celeste y no había nadie solo ella.

hinata no sabía que estaba pasando primero estaba en el hospital muriendo luego estaba en otra parte de la aldea de la hoja que debía de estar completamente destruida y no completamente azul, hinata empezó a saltar por los edificios azules vio que todo era azul los edificio, los arboles, el suelo y otras cosas pero se detuvo cuando vio algo encima de la torre hokage y se dirigió allí y vio a una mujer de cabello café muy largo con una máscara plateada que parecía un rostro, unas vendas rodeaban el cuerpo de la mujer a excepción de su brazos el cuello y los pies, se notaba que su cuerpo estaba bien desarrollado, **{hola pequeña} **dijo la mujer a hinata {quien eres} pregunto hinata a la mujer **{yo soy tu zanpakuto}** dijo la mujer mirando a hinata, {¿mi zanpakuto?} pregunto hinata a la mujer **{si, espero que estes lista porque habran grandes batallas que tendras que ganar para poder ser la mas fuerte del mundo} **dijo la mujer que apareció una katana de la mano de la mujer **{ten}** dijo la mujer lanzando la espada a hinata que ella atrapo y vio que la mujer empezaba a desaparecer {oye espera pero quien eres} dijo hinata saltando sobre ella para atraparla pero todo se volvió oscuro y despertó en un campo de flores y vio por todos lados y cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse ella se dio cuenta que había un katana con una funda de color roja y de mango rojo con unos orificios de oro de forma de diamante y una cuerda roja con 7 estrellas plateadas en el inicio del mango de la espada, cuando la abrió vio que la hoja era de color plateada muy brillante incluso vio su propio reflejo en la espada pero lo que la dejo confundida fue que su rostro cambio por la máscara de plata de la mujer que vio en la konoha azul pero cuando volvió a ver el reflejo vio que el reflejo volvió ser su rostro, hinata decidió ignorad eso, se amarro la espada en su cintura y empezó a caminar buscando un pueblo.

**Espero que les haya gustado el prologo, es corto lo sé pero solo es el prologo del finc**

**Se despide LUFFY UZUMAKI V.2** **si les interesa pueden leer mis otros fincs**

**Crossover de naruto y one piece: el camino del pirata:** naruto a los 5 años decidió irse de la aldea de konoha 7 años después vuelve entrenado y cambiado y tendrá grandes aventuras y con algunos "talentos" come una fruta del diablo misteriosa.

**Crossover de naruto y one piece: un nuevo destino: **hinata al revelarle sus sentimiento a naruto y este se hiciera novio de sakura pide un deseo sin pensar y se lo cumple las personas menos esperadas y fue mandara al otro lado del mundo conocerá nuevos amigo y tal vez un nuevo amor.

**5 ELEMENTO UN LOCO AMOR: **que pasaría si lluvia hubiera sido elegida para representar a urd en vez de flama en la obra de la escuela aviso: el primer capítulo es un spoiler del capítulo 20.


	2. Chapter 2

**bleach y naruto no me pertenecen les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

**Perdón por la tardanza es que mi computadora se descompuso y por eso no eh podido escribir los capítulos.**

**{**shinigami**}** personaje hablando

**{**shinigami**}** pensamiento del personaje

**_GETSUGA TENSHOU_**técnica del personaje

**{Hola} **biju, hollow y Zapakuto

**{hola}** pensamiento de biju, hollow y Zapakuto.

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY** cambio de escenario

**Capitulo 1 **

Ah pasado un año desde que hinata murió todos los seres queridos de hinata estaba muy triste menos la familia de la hyuga, el clan hyuga parecía no importarles de que la hija mayor de hiashi hyuga haya muerto, **(menos neji)** ni siquiera su padre parecía tristes, parecía feliz de saber de que si hija haya muerto.

4 días después de su muerte, fue enterrada en el cementerio, todos lo que estaban llorando por la hyuga deseaban que en donde estuviera sea en un mejor lugar.

Un tiempo después de su muerte y haber llegado aquel lugar, al principio estaba confundida, llego aun pueblo todos la miraban como si tuviera algo en la cara, hinata se ruborizo ella jamás le gustaba llamar la atención siguió caminando hasta que encontró aun par de sujetos vestidos de negro molestando a una chica. hinata no podía permitir eso, corrió hasta los sujetos los sujetos miraban a la chica que se acercaban y desenfundaron sus espadas hinata activo su byakugan y se enfrento a ellos hinata esquivaba las hojas de la espadas, luego golpeo a uno hiriéndole, pero se desconcentro y detrás de el otro sujeto la trato de atacar pero una espada se interpuso entre la espada del sujeto y el cuerpo de hinata, el sujeto miro aun lado para ver que aun chico de pelo blanco con una funda de espada amarrada con una cinta verde, el sujeto se tenso al ver el haori blanco se dio cuenta que era un capitán.

Hitsugaya: **{**se puede saber que esta pasando aquí**}** pregunto el chico mirando al sujeto.

El sujeto que intento dañar a hinata guardo su espada y miro al capitán **{**capitán vinimos a inspeccionar el lugar y esta chiquilla nos ataco sin ningún motivo**}** dijo el sujeto mirando a hinata.

Hinata: **{**eso es mentida ustedes estaban molestando a la chica y yo le defendí**}**

Sujeto: **{**así y como lo probaras**}**

Hinata estaba en un aprieto como demostrar que lo que dijo ella es verdad, **{**porque yo lo vi**}** dijo una voz hinata volteo para ver que era la chica que ella había defendido, **{**esta jovencita me defendió de usted así que capitán si quiere castigar a alguien que sea a el**}** dijo la chica apuntando al sujeto.

Sujeto: **{**si serán**}** dijo apunto de golpearla pero la voz del capitán le detuvo.

Hitsugaya: **{**repórtese con su capitán de inmediato, mas tarde reportare su conducta**}** dijo el capitán de la decima división, el sujeto no tenia de otra levanto su compañero y se fue del lugar, hitsugaya miro a hinata y a la chica y hizo una reverencia, **{**les ofrezco disculpas por el alboroto que causaron esos dos**}** dijo hitsugaya, las chicas solo asistieron el peli blanco estaba apunto de irse pero le llamo la atención la espada de hinata, **{**disculpa, pequeña pero me puedes mostrar la espada que tienes en tu cintura**}** dijo el capitán, hinata solo le dio la espada al peli blanco, hitsugaya desvaino la espada completamente miro la espada era muy hermosa, miro que la espada tenia un gran filo, pero lo que lo dejo sorprendido fue que sintió un poder muy grande dentro de la espada dando entender que no solo es una espada si no un zapakuto, **{**conque es tu zapakuto**}** pregunto toshiro mirando a hinata, **{**si**}** fue todo lo que dijo hinata, el peliblanco envaino la espada y se la dio a hinata, **{**tienes un zapakuto muy interesante, si te interesa puedes inscribirte en la academia para convertirte en shinigami**}** dijo hitsugaya dándose la vuelta y yéndose.

Hinata miraba donde se iba el peliblanco luego miro a la chica que le había ayudado a probar su inocencia, vio que ella era de pelo de color lila, usaba un a camisa de manga larga color café, un pantalón del mismo color y usaba chanclas de color negro, hinata le hizo una reverencia **{**gracias, en demostrar mi inocencia**}** dijo hinata, **{**no hay de que agradecer, después de todo si no me hubieras defendido no estadía en un grave estado**}** dijo la chica, **{**si tienes razón, bueno yo me voy**}** dijo hinata empezando a caminar, **{**oye donde vives**}** pregunto la chica a hinata que se detuvo al instante cuando le hizo la pregunta, **{**no tengo hogar acabo de morir y no se donde estoy**}** dijo hinata a la chica, la chica miro con tristeza a hinata y chasqueo los dedos dando señal que tuvo una idea **{**ya se, porque no vives conmigo**}** dijo la chica mirando a hinata, **{**gracias, pero no quiero ser una molestia**}** dijo la hyuga a la chica, {no, no te preocupes además tú me ayudaste y así te puedo pagar por haberme defendido, así por cierto mi nombre es keimi} dijo keimi empezando a caminar, {mucho gusto keimi mi nombre es hyuga hinata} dijo hinata siguiendo a keimi.

**(Un mes después) **

Desde que empezó a vivir con keimi, la casa estaba bien, hinata al principio tardo en adaptarse, hinata ayudaba en la casa pero sentía inútil pero recordó la propuesta de ese chico de pelo blanco.

Hinata empezó como cualquier novato, pero su control de Reiatsu era de nivel de un teniente pero nunca lo demostró en la academia, cuando volvía a su hogar con keimi la que consideraba su hermana mayor, después de cenar ella iba a dormir pero en su mente su zapakuto le enseñaba kido.

Un día en la academia hinata se sentaba en un lugar alejado de los demás, estaba sentada leyendo sobre Reiatsu, hinata escuchó un ruido luego giro para ver a una chica de cabello negro de estatura baja con el uniforme de la academia se veía que estaba triste se acercó a ella y le animo.

Su nombre era rukia kuchiki una alumna del ultimo año era una de mas mejores.

Un tiempo después rukia y hinata se había hecho mejores amigas, hinata hablaba con ella casi todo el tiempo.

Un año después rukia se había graduado de la academia, y hinata en ese tiempo intento mejorar mucho pero para hacerse mas fuerte debía pasar al siguiente nivel, liberar su shikai

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

Ahora hinata estaba en su paisaje mental, estaba encima de un edificio y enfrente a ella estaba la mujer con mascara plateara.

Zapakuto: **{espero que estés lista para esto, para tener mi segundo nivel deberás ser mas rápida, para conseguirme}**

Hinata: **{**bien**}**

Zapakuto: **{no será fácil, para tener mi poder deberás vencerla}** dijo apuntando aun lugar.

Hinata miro donde apuntaba solo para ver una persona, no pudo verla ya que estaba muy lejos pero luego desapareció, hinata estaba sorprendida esa persona había desaparecido.

¿?: **{Hola princesa espero que me des mucha diversión}** dijo una voz en la oreja de hinata, la hyuga se estremeció por la cercaría de esa persona pero lo que mas hizo que se estremeciera era que se parecía su voz pero un poco distorsionada.

Hinata giro para ver que era ella pero su piel era completamente blanca como la leche llevaba una yukata blanca con una cinta negra en la cintura, sus uñas estaban pintaras de negro y un cabello era de color blanco, sus ojos era como ver los ojos de un demonio, la cornea era de color negro, y la pupila era de un color perla brillante.

Hinata hollow: **{te quedasteis impresionada verdad princesa}** dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

Hinata: **{**pero quien eres tu**}**

Hinata hollow: **{**soy tu pero mejorada, y mucho mas buena**}** dijo tocando sus pechos y moviéndolos un poco haciendo que hinata se sonrojara pareciendo un tomate

Hinata: **{**es imposible**}**

Zapakuto: **{hinata debes vencerla para que puedas liberar el shikai, si ganas obtendrás el poder del shikai pero si pierdes no podas volver a intentarlo hasta que pase un mes}** dijo llamando la atención de hinata y la hollow.

Hinata hollow: **{tu si que eres aburrida, por que no me dejas apoderarme de su cuerpo de una vez}**

Hinata se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de esa hinata.

Zapakuto: **{no, sabes que aun no es el momento para eso}**

Hinata hollow solo suspido resignada estaba empezándose a aburrir.

Zapakuto: **{bien la primera en atraparme gana, listas}**

Hinata y hinata hollow solo asistieron con la cabeza.

Zapakuto: **{bien todo vale, menos asesinar al oponente}** dijo antes de desaparecer y aparecer encima de la torre hokage en su forma shikai que consitia en una gran guadaña de doble filo de color negro **(así como esta: ****t287-arma-guadana-de-doble-filo**** )**

Ambas empezaron a saltar por los edificios, hinata iba a toda su velocidad, pero hinata hollow le estaba siguiendo la pista.

Hinata hollow empezó a sonreí como si estuviera pensando en algo, y en un rápido movimiento paso a hinata con una velocidad increíble.

Y llego rápida mente donde estaba la Zapakuto, pero en vez de tomar la guadaña se sentó como si la estuviera esperando hinata no espero mas y fue donde estab la hollow.

Hinata hollow: **{mira ya que estoy aburrida y me quiero divertir un rato, si logras tomar la zapakto, tu ganas pero yo hare todo para evitarlo así que te será imposible}**

Hinata trago duro su Zapakuto le había dicho que valía todo y su doble la quería lastimarla. Antes de que terminada la prueba.

Hinata activo su byakugan, debía vencer a su doble de una forma o de otra.

Hinata empezó a atacar a la hollow, pero ella era mas rápida ya que esquivaba los ataque de hinata con una gran facilidad.

La hollow cuando vio un la oportunidad de atacar uso su velocidad para golpear a hinata en el estomago sacándole el aire y luego la pateo alejándola varios metros atrás.

La hollow empezó a sonreír de una forma maniática tenia ventaja contra la chica, empezó acorrer hacia la hyuga y con el impulso la pateo sacando de la torre hokage.

Hinata caía al suelo de su paisaje mental, estaba lastimada su doble era muy fuerte y rápida.

Hinata estaba con los ojos semi-abiertos, debía pensar como vencer a su doble, pensó hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

**(Encima de la torre hokage)**

Hinata hollow estaba acostada hurgándose la nariz con su dedo meñique, hasta que escucho que alguien subía, se levanto para ver a la hyuga con un puño en su mano derecha.

La hollow sonrió al ver a su "amiga", la hollow salto atacarla pero hinata la esquivo a tiempo y empezó a correr ña hollow la empezó a perseguir.

Hinata salto del edificio y empezó a caer, la hollow igualmente salto para perseguirla.

Hinata libero lo que contenía su puño, era tierra que por el aire que se hacia por la caída dieron en los ojos de la hollow dejándola ciega.

Hinata tomo a la hollow de la muñeca y se puso en su espalda y se impulso hacia la cima del edificio, haciendo que la hollow por el impulso se estrellada contra el suelo con mas fuerza.

Hinata llego al techo de la torre y vio la guadaña negra se acerco a ella y la tomo y atrás de ella apareció la mujer de la mascara de plata.

Zapakuto: **{lo has hecho bien hinata, estoy orgullosa de ti}**

Hinata: **{**gracias**}** dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Hinata hollow salto al techo de la torre hokage y se veía muy enojada **{eso es traba ella me hecho tierra en los ojos}**

Zapakuto: **{si y tu te detuviste para pelear con ella asi que todo es tu culpa}** dijo haciendo enojar a la hollow que decidió atacar a hinata pero la Zapakuto saco a hinata del paisaje mental.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo nos leeremos luego.**


End file.
